A variety of natural products are available for treating many diseases and conditions affecting the human body. Natural preparations for treating wounds may be less likely to have an adverse effect on the body compared to synthetic preparations.
While primary damage may be inflicted by different causes, the healing of skin ulcers, traumatic wounds, burns and other open skin wounds and injuries usually undergo similar sequence of steps that results in restoration of structural integrity of the skin. These steps include wound cleansing, achieved through the influx of inflammatory cell, proliferation of stromal cells to initiate the restorative processes and ingrowth of blood vessels to provide nutritional support for the regeneration. Effective treatment may be expected to promote wound healing through the support of these steps and protection of the area of open injury against bacterial infection and dehydration.
In spite of considerable advances in recent years in the treatment of wounds, the occurrence of bedsores or decubitus ulcers continues to grow. Increases in the number of diabetic patients and patients with restricted mobility, which most frequently suffer from bedsores and ulcers, calls for the introduction of new, more efficient, and safe treatments. There are many different products available for the treatment of bedsores and ulcers, mostly addressing the issues of prevention and elimination of bacterial infection and protection against dehydration. Medications with potent antibacterial agents, such as antibiotics, iodine derivatives, hydrogen peroxide, boric acid derivatives etc. are good in protecting against infection, but the occurrence of allergic reactions and skin irritations to these agents may further reduce the rate of skin regeneration, thus increasing recovery time. Medications comprising synthetic antibacterial agents, hormones, or hormone derivatives, often induce skin sensitization during repetitive applications, usually required for successful treatment. Administration of such medications on a daily basis may cause increasing skin irritation and inflammatory response, interfering with the healing process. There is a need for new pharmaceutical compositions derived from natural sources suitable for the treatment of wounds.